


Combat Training

by Kalloway



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's not a bad idea for an alt-mode, except when it is.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Combat Training

**Author's Note:**

> 2012, surprisingly.

[Combat training is going well.]

[Studied many techniques today.]

[Stealth is a tricky skill to master. Though it can be done.]

[Sometimes it's good to relax and enjoy other interests to clear one's mind.]

[Interpersonal relationships are important to teamwork and must be kept in check.]

[Completed basic aviation training.]

Highscore100 logged and send his transmission before going to peek into The Girl's aquarium and admire the colorful fish inside. It was a daily ritual done before The Girl arrived home from her outside studies.

Hearing the key turn in the lock of The Girl's apartment, Highscore100 raced back to where he'd been placed earlier in the day and quickly transformed.

The Girl was distracted by her phone, however, and paid him no attention at first.

"...anyway, I totally made out like a bandit at the store today - three fighters for thirty bucks. I can't wait to get into them. Later!"

Highscore100 knew what was coming. More training.

[I wish I could tell her to stop throwing me, though.]


End file.
